


Baby Blue Boy

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Catarina Loss, Protective Raphael, Smut, blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus gets pregnant....this is there journey through it.





	1. 1. Magnus finds out

Positive? Positive? No, it cant be positive! No, there had to be a mistake.   
Magnus took a shaky hand and found another pregnancy test and took it again, waited ten minutes and bam, the same two little pink lines appeared on the stick. Tears fell from his face, smudging his makeup slightly. He was hit with so many feelings, joy, anger, hate, hurt but most of all terror.   
He knew something was wrong a few weeks ago when he threw up one morning, he thought it was something he ate as he felt fine afterwards. But then it became a every so often thing. He even raided the fridge to find what was the thing playing up his stomach but nothing. Then came the head aches. The ones that overpowered the entire body, then the exhaustion - which he blamed using too much magic - and also the dizziness. Not knowing what it was he called his best friend Catarina for advice. After her telling him about him being pregnant was an option, he scoffed and hung up.   
Now here he was. Sitting on the bathroom floor in shock, crying and holding two positive pregnancy tests. He got up on shaking legs and portaled to Cats, leaving the pregnancy test behind. She was there with a worried expression as she held her friend.   
"I-It's true, Cat." He sobbed.   
"What? Magnus, you're scaring me."   
"I-I'm Pregnant." he starts to hyperventilate, "H-How am I g-gonna tell A-Alec."   
"Shhh, its ok. Its gonna be ok." She kisses him on the top of his head as he continues to shake.


	2. Alec finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds out and angst happens.

After a while and when Magnus has finally calmed down it is around 5pm. He is now sitting with his friend as they talk.   
"So how far along are you?" Catarina asks.   
Magnus just sighs, "I don’t know. I didn't get any of the signs until three weeks ago. So maybe four?"   
She gestures to his stomach, "May I?"   
He nods slowly unsure. The blue woman places her hands on either side of his sides with her palms on the ab muscles. Bright blue and white sparks started to go round the stomach and Cat's arms as she concentrates. When she stops, she looks up with tears in her eyes, "It's healthy and around five weeks old."   
"Five weeks?" His eyes widen, "So I'm one and a half months pregnant?"   
She nods.   
Magnus sighs deeply and gets to his feet. "Thanks for everything Cat but I now think I have some talking to do with Alexander."   
They say there goodbyes and Magnus portals home.   
Once home he feels like he can finally breathe again but something soon takes that away. Sitting in his living room is Alec, Jace and Isabelle. All staring at the table in the middle where on the steel glass is the two pregnancy tests - Both shining positive.   
The three shadowhunters look up at the Warlock, "Alexander -"   
"Magnus, What is this?" He points to the tests.   
Magnus can feel his heart beat escalate and his eyes fill with new tears, "F-for a few weeks I haven't been feeling well so I spoke to Cat and she told me to take them."   
Izzy gasps, "These are yours?"   
The Warlock just nods, eyes on the floor.  
"So, what does this mean?" Jace wonders.   
"I-I'm -" He stops to look at the tall shadowhunter now stood in front of him with eyes filled with concern and wonder, " I'm Pregnant."   
"how? I-I mean, How?" Jace stutters.   
"It is very rare for a Warlock to get pregnant. But it takes a strong bond of magic and soul to create a new life. My magic must have absorbed a bit of your soul, Alec. And this is the result." He explain.   
Alec smiles, "We are gonna have a baby? That’s great."   
"no its not." The Warlock now let the tears fall.   
"What?"   
"it's not great. Do you really think this is a good thing? You are the head of an institute and I'm a high Warlock. I have so many people who wish me dead and you are never here. Its lucky to even get to see you at all sometimes and you're ready to have a child?"   
"I'll do whatever it takes and you know that." Alec reassures.   
"It's more than that," Magnus continues, "Our child would be hated all its life. Will it be a Warlock? Will it be a shadowhunter? Both? Neither? Ever way it is the child of a demon! Not only that, it would have two dads who are so different it doesn't even make sense. People will discriminate it for being who it is - and for someone who knows first hand what its like to be hated by just being you, it hurts. I would never wish that on anyone, let alone my own child. What about your parents? What about my past? What about all the shadowhunters that hate you for just being gay? Imagine what will happen when people know about the shadowhunter that got the Warlock knocked up. Imagine the hate, the discrimination and horror that our child would witness!"   
"Maybe people will hate it and us for this but we would love it no matter what. I love you so much, Magnus. I promise ill keep you two safe and protected." He moves closer to the man he loves but Magnus steps back and tears continue to flow.   
"No. No. No. No. No. No. This can’t be happening. Alec, this is gonna ruin everything."   
Izzy and Jace are just listening with their own tears falling. Even though its horrible, its true. Everything the Warlock is saying is true.   
"Don’t you want it? Is that why you are saying this?"   
Magnus lets out a sob that was wet and painful, "Of course I want a child. You of all people should know that. But I would never forgive myself if this child grows up to be tortured, abused or hated just because it was me who carried it."   
Everyone was crying.   
"Magnus," Alec stepped closer and caught his hand with his lovers, "I love you so much. But you aren't giving this miracle a chance to grow."   
Shaking his head, Magnus moved away and whipped his eyes with his sleeve and cleared his throat, "I'm going to bed. Sorry about this Jace, Isabelle." He turned around on his heels and walked to his bedroom.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec talks about what options there are....   
> Short chapter but important....

Magnus was in is black boxers and one of Alec's oversized shirts. Unable to sleep, he just stared at the wall which was facing away from the door with nothing on his mind but the baby which is growing in his stomach. Alec came in and sat on the bed and put one hand on his boyfriends side in a sign of comfort.   
"Magnus?" He whispers.   
The Warlock rolls over to face the love of his life.   
"I understand, I do. I know what you went through was hard and you got disrespected for just being yourself. But I have always wanted a child - and I know you do too - and I love you so much and I will love this child with everything I have. Ill protect you and the child with my life but-" he pauses to take a deep breath, "But, if you want to find another alternative, ill stand by you. Whatever you decide."   
"What other alternatives are there?" Magnus sniffled.   
"there's adoption…"   
"What if it’s a warlock? The magic will be dangerous for someone to adopt."   
"Well there is also…. Abortion."   
When the word left Alec's mouth it shoots sadness through the warlock making him cry into the pillow.   
"Magnus? Hey, what-" Alec rubs his boyfriend's back through his cries.   
Magnus whipped his tears on his silk sheets before sitting up facing the shadowhunter, "You wanna get rid of it? Kill it right in my stomach?"   
"No! No, baby. It was just an option." He cups Magnus' face in his palms, "I love you and this is your decision. If you want to keep it and watch it grow with me by your side then I will be the happiest man alive but if you want to abort it then I will be holding your hand all the way through."   
Magnus then collided his lips onto Alec's in a passionate-desperate kiss. The shadowhunter lays his boyfriend back down and looks at him. His messy hair, clear caramel skin, eyes wide with ecstasy and an oversized rugged jumper that made one shoulder peak out and it to drape over his thighs.   
"Thank you." Magnus whispers.   
"How about we get some sleep and we talk about it all tomorrow?" Alec suggested.   
Magnus just nods tiredly and slump onto Alec's chest once he lays down. Then the golden cat eyes slowly closed into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sadness ....   
>  Actually, no i'm not.


	4. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide on what to do...

When the morning sun hit Alec's closed eyelids he felt a sudden heaviness and dread. He opens his hazel eyes to see the man in bed next to him. Magnus Bane. High and powerful warlock. Love of his life. The Asian mans features looked stunning in this lighting. His goatee a little longer than usual and makeup smudged across his cheeks. Wearing the hunters oversize t shirt, all snuggled on the shadowhunters chest made Alec's heart melt. Then it hit him. The baby. This beautiful man was carrying his child. HIS child. One hand staying on the small of the warlocks back as he slowly pulls away to now face Magnus. Being fact to face and one hand free, he slowly places his left hand onto the flat stomach. He was just feeling the heat and he felt as if he could cry. No of sadness or grief but of pure happiness. If only he could show Magnus just how amazing this little baby would be. Feeling brave he lifted the jumper so the tummy was showing in all its glory. Now freely running his archer fingers along the skin felt like a new softer material. The curves of his hip bones are not so sharp anymore as he grows and his abs are less intense but still just as gorgeous. As he just stayed there admiring his lover's stomach he made a soft sigh escape the warlock as he blinked a few times.   
"Alexander?" He horsed voice which was drenched in sleep says, "What are you doing?"   
"Just looking." Was his reply.   
For the first time since this pregnancy was announced, Magnus smiled. Alec's furred brow as if concentrating made Magnus lift one hand up and placed it on the hunters sharp cheekbone. Once they made eye contact they placed their foreheads onto each others.   
"What are you thinking?" Magnus asked concerned.   
Alec kissed him quickly, "Just how amazing you are. Just how amazing this is."   
With his large hand still on the warlocks stomach, the shadowhunter gave it a little rub to clarify what 'this' was. This made Magnus stiffen a little before looking down at his abdomen. His boyfriends hand sprawled out onto it in an almost protective way then made him shiver.   
"Alec?"   
"mmh?"   
"what do you want?" The high warlock asked. "Do you want an abortion? Adoption? What do you want?"   
Alec looked at him in the eyes as caramel and hazel eyes mixed, "What ever you decide we'll do."   
"That’s not what I asked." Magnus rolled his eyes playfully.   
"What I want is to watch this beautiful thing grow. To watch as you get bigger so that our child gets ready for this world. I want to be a dad. I want us to be proud parents. I wanna decorate a nursery. I wanna train him or her to fight and protect their selves. I wanna cook for us three and go out with a pram - hand in hand. But most of all I wanna be happy with you and this little baby." Now both hands were on the stomach and tears were falling once again from the warlocks eyes. "But if you don't want all that, I'll understand and stick by you."   
Magnus starts to cry harder and Alec lifts him into his chest. Arms wrap around the rune covered neck as strong arms wrap around the growing stomach. Muffled cries fill the room but then a wet whine escapes with a, "I wanna baby!" Arms grip tighter onto Magnus but not too tight.   
"Then we have one. It's right here, sweetheart." Alec's soft voice calms him as he is now rubbing the stomach once again.   
"I love you, Alexander. And I already love our child," Magnus tells him when they face each other. Tears are still falling, "B-But I'm scared."   
"It's okay to be scared, sweetheart. I'm scared too." They kiss again but more lovingly.   
"So," Magnus smiles, "You wanna keep it?"   
"Yes. Do you?"   
"Yes."


	5. Making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have wonderful sex.....

They were gonna have a baby! A baby! They both kissed each other passionately and filled with glee. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to the warlocks swollen hip. It settled there and pulled him closer. He inhaled sharply. He was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? Magnus thought. He splayed her hand against it, left it there to just feel the muscle underneath the thin shirt. His breathing quickened as did Magnus'. He began nuzzling his neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. His limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. Alec's head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to the other mans. His own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. His heart fluttered inside the Asians chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then his arms encircled her. It was intense and - my god, was it amazing.    
The Archer began pressing lingering kisses against pretty much everything else he can reach. Magnus' jaw, his neck, his cheeks--it's all fair game. His breath is curling against the skin just beneath his ear as his hands are skating against the scarred skin of his boyfriend's stomach, occasionally getting it a tender squeeze.   
Hands curled tightly into Alec's mess of hair, Magnus breathes hard into the edge of his curls. The warlock knows that his hunter will leave marks, but he really doesn't want to stop the feeling of Alec's teeth against his skin.   
"Alexander." He moans out as the collarbone was the shadowhunters next target. It was the spot that drove the man beneath him insane.   
Then the baggy jumper was lifted - but not removed - as the rune covered man starts to kiss down his chest and finally leaving gentle kisses all over the growing stomach. Magnus giggled lovingly and massaged Alec's scalp as he did so.   
"Do you really love my stomach that much?" Magnus teases.   
Alec just nods, "Of course. I love the little bump you've already got."   
"It's only going to get bigger." The warlock points out.  
The other man just kissed lover to his lovers pubic line where he kissed the insides of his right thigh, "I can't wait."   
Moans and gasps awaken inside Magnus as Alec goes to the other thigh.   
One touch caused the warlock to melt. One touch. When Alec's mouth went to his cock and the long archer fingers slid inside him - that was what did it. He felt electricity in his skin, new hormones shutting down his brain and the only thing he could think of was the beautiful man in between his legs. From there on in it was all passion, spirited, intoxicating.   
"A-Alexander. P-please." He whimpered.   
Alec knelt in front of him, on the bed. Took off his shirt to reveal a rune covered torso. Muscles tightening and neat hairs scattered onto his chest. Next to go was both of there boxers shorts - while leaving the oversize shirt onto Magnus. Creating an adorable look onto the high warlock. Alec then shushed him calmly.   
"Shh, it okay, sweetheart. I've got you."   
Then in a matter of moments, the archer was inside him. Moans and groans flew from both their mouths.   
As they rutted against one another in pure passion, they shared a breathless 'I love you' to each other and they dove into a kiss once again. Their lips fitted perfectly-- as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Alec grabbed the back of Magnus' neck, growling in the kiss as Magnus whimpered in utter pleasure. The thrusts continued and so did the moans and loving words.   
Suddenly Magnus flipped so now Alec is on his back with a horny warlock bouncing on his lap. The jumper towering over him and as one shoulder peaks out, Alec has no self control when he sits up and bites down on the exposed flesh which was taunting him. The slapping of skin, the rough wet kisses and moans were filling the room.   
"A-Alec, I-I'm gonna-"   
They came together and in a dazed state they just held each other and kissed.   
"I love you." Magnus says in a whisper. Even though they are the only two in the room he felt the need to whisper as if though if he made more noise this moment would disappear.   
"And I love you." He then kissed the warlock one more time before rubbing the stomach once more, "Both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Leave a comment! :)


End file.
